Five Years Later
by Smurf2005
Summary: AU. Chelsea and Vaughn used to date in high school. But, after Vaughn makes a decision, they don't see each other for five years. But, Fate had a different plan for them. **Written for my 27th birthday!**


A/N: Hello all! Smurf here with my brand new birthday story! This year is _Harvest Moon_ once again. With this story, it is number 80. I have reached 80 stories! 20 more and I will have 100! Whew. It's been a long journey. This story is a bit different. It is Vaughn and Chelsea, but, well... Will and Sabrina make an appearance. Just read it and find out! Anyways, this is a one shot I wrote for my birthday. Today (August 29th) is my 27th birthday. I feel so old! Those of you who are reading _Letters to Nobody,_ don't worry. I am working on chapter 19 now. I hope to have it posted soon. Well, I hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon_ is owned by it's respective owners.

* * *

Five Years Later

* * *

He was standing in front of me. After five years, I saw him again. I didn't know what he wanted and I didn't know why he was back. But the way he was looking at me was a little unnerving. The last time I saw him, he had left me for someone else.

_.:Flashback:._

_ I raced down the hall at my school. I was supposed to meet my boyfriend and we were going to go out and celebrate. Today, he was graduating, and I was so proud of him. He was going to a local college nearby so we would be able to stay together. I still had one more year left of school. I stopped outside his class and looked around the room. _

_ "Hey, Chelsea! Are you looking for Vaughn?" a classmate asked me._

_ "Yeah, have you seen him around?" I asked._

_ "He said he would be waiting for you on the roof," the person said._

_ "Thanks!" I said._

_ I took off toward the roof at a fast paced walk. I reached the roof and I opened the door. I was blinded momentarily by the bright sunshine. After a couple seconds, my eyes adjusted to the brightness and I saw Vaughn. He was sitting on the ledge, and looking through the fence at the surrounding town._

_ "Hey, Vaughn," I said, walking over to him, a smile on my face._

_ He looked up at me, and my smile faltered, but I kept it in place._

_ "Hey, Chelsea," he said, looking away from me._

_ "Is everything okay, Vaughn?" I asked, sitting next to him. "You seem a little distracted."_

_ He was quiet for a moment, before he looked at me. The sun was glinting off his silver hair, it almost looked like it was glowing. But his violet eyes showed something like regret. _

_ "I'm sorry, Chelsea," was all he said._

_ "Sorry? What are you sorry for?" I asked._

_ He didn't answer right away again. His eyes were downcast, and he wouldn't look at me._

_ "I'm breaking up with you," he said._

_ Breaking up? Why? We had been dating for three years. We met when I was in my last year of middle school. I had come to this school to take the entrance exam, and as I was leaving, I dropped my bag and the contents spilled out onto the ground. He was the one that helped me pick them up. We exchanged numbers, and since that day, we were inseparable. _

_ "Why?" was all I could manage._

_ I was desperately trying to hold back my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him. He didn't seem affected at all. _

_ "I suppose I should tell you the truth," he said, sighing. "I decided to date Sabrina. Sabrina and I are going to the same college. We went to a lot of the same cram school classes, too. We got to know each other and something just clicked."_

_ I was stunned. Sabrina was a classmate of his. She had long black hair, a big pink bow that held her hair back, glasses and she was known to be extremely shy and quiet. There were rumors going around that she had a crush on him. I didn't think I had anything to worry about since Vaughn and I had been together for so long._

_ "But, we have been together for three years. Why would you do this now?"_

_ "Well, it is the end of the school year. I will be starting college in a couple weeks, so I decided that a fresh start was in order. I'm sorry, Chelsea. I really am. But, it's time for both of us to move on."_

_ He stood up and walked toward the door that would take him back into the school._

_ "Oh, one more thing," I heard him say behind me. "When I told you I loved you, I meant it. I still love you, but I am not in love with you."_

_ Then, he was gone. The door swung shut behind him with a loud thud, and I burst into tears. Three years of my life was gone, as was a piece of my heart. _

_ Time moved on, and I never saw him again. I grew busy trying to get into University. I chose one that had a bit of a commute, and that was because I didn't want to run into Vaughn. I was planning on going to same college, but after he stomped on my heart, I decided not to go there._

_ That was when I met him. He seemed like the perfect man. I had gone to cram school, and the seat next to me was open. That was when he sat next to me. I glanced over at him and was slightly surprised. He had golden blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he turned to look at me._

_ "Hello, my name is Will," he said, smiling. "And your name is, miss?"_

_ I shook my head slightly and averted my eyes._

_ "My name is Chelsea," I said._

_ "It's nice to meet you, Chelsea," Will said._

_ We saw each other every time we had cram school, and eventually, we became friends. As we got to know each other, we discovered that we were going to go to the same University. I was a little surprised that he was going to that University since he had brilliant grades, went to the best private all boys school, and was rich. But, he had revealed to me that he didn't like being rich._

_ We started hanging outside of cram school, and then one day, when we were a month from graduation, he asked me if I would be his girlfriend. It had been almost a year since Vaughn broke up with me, but I decided to move on, since he had. I agreed to go out with him._

_ We dated all throughout University, and we were in our last year, when Will told me something interesting. We were at his parents house, sitting on his bed in his room._

_ "Did you know my cousin was from your high school?" he said._

_ I was a little surprised that he would bring this up four years later._

_ "Oh? Who was your cousin?"_

_ I didn't know much about his family. I had only met his mom, dad, siblings and his grandparents. I had never met his extended family._

_ "Her name is Sabrina," Will said._

_ The familiar pain in my heart returned. Sabrina? As in the Sabrina that stole Vaughn from me?_

_ "I didn't know her personally, but I did know who she was," I said._

_ "Yeah, she went to a college in the same neighborhood as your old school._

_ "Is she still dating some guy named Vaughn?" I asked, hoping I sound casual._

_ "Yeah. They had been dating since they graduated high school. I heard he broke up with his previous girlfriend to date my cousin," he said._

_ "Are there any plans for them to get married?" I asked, still trying to sound casual._

_ "Not right at the moment. Why are you so interested anyways?" _

_ I hesitated, not wanting him to know that I was the girl who had her heart broken by Vaughn or that I was still in love with him. I decided to tell him._

_ "I dated Vaughn. I was the girl he was with before he started to date Sabrina. I feel so pathetic that I had my heart broken so easily by a guy like that. Perhaps the reason he clicked with Sabrina was because he was always around her. Maybe I should have tried to pay more attention to him. Or maybe we just weren't compatible. But, after all these years, I still love him. He was my first love. He was my first kiss. He took my virginity. He was my first everything."_

_ Will and I were quiet. I could feel the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes._

_ "I know how you feel," Will said, quietly. "You were my first everything. But, I don't intend to let you go. You are the one I want, and you are the one I am going to keep."_

_ He leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. His kiss was so full of passion. He pushed me down on the bed, and I could feel his hands roam my body. He placed kisses all over my face and down my jaw line. The spots he left kisses seemed to burn, and before I knew it, we were naked. That night, was the last night that we made love that passionately. _

_ A year later, I saw him again. I hadn't seen him in five years._

_.:End Flashback:._

I was just standing there, staring at him. I didn't know what to say. There wasn't anything I could say to him. Everything that wasn't said died five years ago, the moment he walked out of my life. I don't know how long we stood looking at each other before he spoke.

"Hey, Chelsea," Vaughn said.

"Hey," I answered.

We were in the park. I was supposed to meet Will here, but instead, I saw Vaughn. The moment I saw him, I wanted to leave, but before I could turn around and leave, he spotted me.

"You, uh, look good," he said.

"Thanks. You never change."

He chuckled, and I found myself giving him a reluctant smile. It was true though. He never changed. Not in the five years that had passed. He still had the same silver hair that looked like it glowed when the sun hit it, and the same violet eyes that I had always loved. His eyes though, seemed to be glittering. I used to see that when we were together. I had missed that so much.

"Listen, Chelsea," he started, "I am sorry for everything that happened in high school. I was young and stupid. I didn't realize what I had until I lost it. Don't get me wrong, I love Sabrina, but you were the one that plagued my every thought. I should have stayed with you, but I think I was scared. We were getting too serious, and I was scared. But, now I want to settle down and I can't think of anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with but you. I am willing to leave Sabrina for you. It was you I needed to be with. It was always you."

I couldn't say anything. He basically confessed his love to me again, and this time, he said he was intending to marry me. I was happy to hear it, but then I thought about Will and Sabrina. They would both get hurt in all this.

"I don't know about this, Vaughn. I mean, I am thinking of Will's and Sabrina's feelings. They will be the ones that get hurt in all this," I said, crossing my arms.

"Chelsea, it's okay," a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Will and Sabrina. It looked like they were hiding behind a tree, watching us.

"We all talked about it, and we feel that this is the best decision. Vaughn never forgot you, and I could feel that he wasn't very happy with me because of his feelings for you. It's really okay. You and him are connected by the Red String of Fate. You were fated to be together. And even when you were separated, Fate brought you back together. That means you were meant to be together," Sabrina said.

"Please, give me another chance, Chelsea," Vaughn said, quietly. "You are the only I want to be with. You are the only one I love. Please, be my girlfriend again."

As I looked at Vaughn, I felt an overwhelming sense of love for him. I knew in my heart that he was the one I was meant to be with. I walked slowly toward him, and when I reached him, we embraced. It felt like the last five years never happened. This time, when I felt the familiar stinging of tears, they were tears of happiness.

The End

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you think? The ending is a little iffy, and I tried to end it decently. What did you think? Well, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames. All flames will be used to burn a gay, sparkling vampire and the gay sparkling thing he married.


End file.
